Glitter
Subject R-679 Files Warning! No other people except the scientists of Project Forecast can edit these pages, and no living soul is allowed to steal or edit these files, and those caught will be punished severely. If you know of the consequences but want to read on, keep doing so. Phenotype Note: While R-679 shows no big deal about scientists calling her the 'subject', she orders the other weather embodiments to call her Glitter. Glitter is the embodiment of a paint brush canvas that a young dragonet had made. The subject's face appears to be SeaWing shaped, a little tiny fang curling out from R-679's heavy mouth. Their eyes are a bright yellow, with a tiny green snake slit like pupil. The subject has no horns, but rather a streak of a glittering green that a only a beetle could possess. 4679 has been known to have tiny ears, the insides filled with glitterly feathers, leading the subject slightly unable to hear. The subject's body has been studied, and close research provides that R-679 is a very slim dragonet at the fair distance, but at the close vision, muscles pump through their body, although not as visible at many others. Their mainscales have a SandWing like blueprint, but green with different coloured, always bright spots, that blend into the background like a chameleon. Yellow and pink colours go onto the subject's sea foam blue underbelly, and their back for the spine, the flesh serving like an ocean wave. R-679's slim build has made their wings look like an eagle's, thick and large, the feathers tickling them at times. The under build for R-679 isn't the greatest, but it does matter, us scientists say. The webbed talons appear to have a streak of hair stuck in them, probably a feather getting ruined by the expired date. Their tail is the only section with SeaWing glowing scales, and a SandSing barb in the process, sometimes stabbing them, as the RainWing tail contrasts. Behaviour Note: Glitter has been tranquilised about five times by the HiveWing scientist. The subject is constantly full of joy, being noted with an unstoppable streak of happiness, with a love for playing with the othet subjects, when she's annoying or not. Filled with excitememt, Glitter has a huge imagination, it seems, mutterinh in her sleep, and making up imaginary friends right in front of others. The subject is also really irrtating to those around her, having an eerie and strange giggle occuring in the middle of tge night. Glitter is a chatterbox, unable to control her voice to stop talking, causing a huge annoyance to the others. Glitter is also really fidgety, to the point she moves every second, unable to stay still. While in the process, the subject has been noted as a leader at times. She can fight, but doesn't want to, preferring to dodge a lot more rather then hurt others. However, Glitter is very mischeivous, pulling pranks on us scientists, as she can keep her own secrets really well. Others, not so much. While not dumb, R-679 is not intelligent as well. While she knows basic facts, Glitter is guillable at the worst times, and tricked easily by others. Glitter is also self aware of this, amd likes to joke about her horrible gift at trusting people to easily, mostly to make a lot of others laugh. While Glitter doesn't care for her style, the subject appears to constantly get annoyed at all of her feathers, but doesn't give a big deal when hitting others, not excellent at self pity. However, while she can't empathise with others a whole much, Glitter can defiently give some advice amd comforting words to one who's down in the dumps. Biography Writing! Capabilites NOTE: Glitter has had a strange laugh in the middle of the night, in which the dragon has never revealed why. *'Poison tail:' SandWing genetics allow Glitter a poisonous tail, to stab her enemies, although nowhere near as effective as normal SandWings. The subject allows it to slither on the floor like a snake, showing not much concern about someone tripping over. *'Flight:' Glitter's large wings allow her to fly with speed, going a recorded two kilometers in thirty seconds. *'Scales:' There are two ways to go with this, either strength or weapon. Strength is called by Glitter 'The Protection Path.' Her beetle DNA gives her an huge upgrade in armour, and is protected by the thick layers on her body, which makes it harder for other subjects to attack. The weapon path is a type of weapon where Glitter puts her tail in the enemies face, and allows her glowing SeaWing scales to well, glow. This normally works in the ways of blinding the enemy for a short time. Weaknesses NOTE: R-679 has confirmed her favourite colour is actually green, to be exact, the same colour she has on her neck. *'Stealth:' Glitter is horribly loud, causing her too be easily spotted, and not well suited for stealth. This also works with all of her DNA clashing like a canvas, making Glitter not well at hiding. *'Tricks:' The subject sucks at tricks, such as doing a flip in the air or stretching on the ground. If she can, it'll result in a painful injury, normally in her neck or front legs. Interactions Throw in your Project Forecast scientists or tests for a relationship! I ONLY ACCEPT OCS PART OF PROJECT FORECAST! Subjects Raze In other words, Raze can be at times a dangerous bodyguard for Glitter, as he's a voilent person. Their first interaction was quite interesting, us scientists said, as when we told them to spar, Raze just layed on the ground. At times, we have seen Raze seem a bit awkward, as Glitter's creepy nature seems to confuse the subject at times. Stats Facts NOTE: Glitter is nineteen dragon years old, we have stated. *The name Glitter came from us deciding the green scales on her neck glittered, hence her name. *Her diet contains of fish, and a bunch of fruit, partically berries. Glitter has no SandWing food in her diet, despising all the fur and meat their food has to offer. *Glitter appears to have a huge fear of being the same to others. Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Content (BanderItchy)